


Save Everyone

by sunflowerday



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst, Crossing Timelines, Gen, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Minor John Egbert/Davesprite, One Shot, Rescue Missions, Tragic Davesprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerday/pseuds/sunflowerday
Summary: There's no Sburb, but the end of the world still approaches. Davesprite has crossed timelines with the help of an ancient Crow God to try again to save his friends. But did the Crow God really give him a fair deal?





	Save Everyone

Davesprite walked along the shore, sticking to the jagged rock cliffs, trying not to be seen. He carried a few bundles under his arms, his wings out helping him to balance and to give him a quick escape. Slowly, he paused and looked around, his heightened vision taking in his surroundings. Not a soul, just dark grey waves crashing on the rocks. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. Soon he wouldn’t even be able to wear shoes normally.

A high-pitched cry of a bird brought Davesprite back into the present and he trudged along again. It didn’t take him long to find the bunker’s entrance, hopefully a normal rock wall to the normal onlooker. He set down the bags to put both his hands on the two trigger points, and pushed. The wall groaned as it sunk deeper and then shifted to the left, revealing a large opening and a kid standing guard.

“Welcome back, Dave- uhh, Davesprite,” the kid quickly amended when Davesprite shot him a glare. He was starting to look less like Dave everyday, you’d think people would remember to call him Davesprite.

“Where’s Jade?” Davesprite asked as he picked up his stuff and brought them inside. Once he crossed the threshold the wall began to move until it was back in place, leaving them in the dimly lit tunnel.

“We saw you coming, she’s already heading this way,” the kid said, confidently. Davesprite glanced at the scrawny kid, a little impressed. It sounded like they had a pretty tight defense here. Though he really shouldn’t expect anything less from Jade. 

Davesprite heard her before he saw her, sneakers slapping against the stone as she ran. Her dark hair came swinging into view and her bright green eyes looked at him through her big rimmed glasses. Her shirt and skirt were more ragged than he last remembered but thats what you probably should expect living underground in a world ruled by the Condesce. 

“Davesprite!” she yelled, throwing her arms around him in a hug to which he returned by awkwardly patting her on the back. “I’ll watch the gate for now, Darren.” He nodded and took the hint by leaving them alone.

“I brought some more guns and swords for you guys, plus some assorted shit that’ll probably be useful,” Davesprite said as Jade opened one of the bags, checking out some of the guns. 

“These’ll be perfect. Do you know how much longer until we strike back?” asked Jade, looking back at Davesprite.

“We’re still working on that.”

“You and Dave?” 

Davesprite flinched and Jade just sighed as she stood back up, barely eye level with him.

“I know you and Dave aren’t telling us everything, like the circumstances of... this,” she said as she reached and lightly touched Davesprite’s orange wings. It wasn’t just those, as unnatural as they were. It was also his hair and skin slowly turning orange, and the fact that his hands and feet were beginning to turn into claws. An inevitable fact he was still trying to hide. 

“Jade... it’s not important. I’m dealing with it,” he said while trying to end the subject. She just crossed her arms and made a face at him.

“Not important? So the fact that you came back from another timeline and are turning into a large orange bird because of it, not important?” Jade asked. Davesprite looked away, hiding behind his sunglasses.

“It’s not important,” he replied stubbornly. Jade threw up her hands and turned around, putting some space between them. Davesprite waited until she turned around again.

“All right, all right I get it. I get why you’ve only told Dave everything, really I do. But the rest of us, we’re still your friends, aren’t we? You don’t have to shut us out,” she said as she reached up to touch his face, but Davesprite quickly grabbed her hand. The contrasting orange hue, his rough hands and fingers that were starting to grow sharp, against her brown skin, drove it home.

“We can’t do this, Jade. Not with me,” Davesprite said, dropping her hand as he quickly whirled around, practically kicking the door open. He just barely heard “it’s not like that,” before Davesprite unfurled his wings and flew into the darkening sky.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Davesprite flew low over the buildings, trying to stay hidden, which was a little difficult with the setting sun reflecting off of his orange feathers. He spotted Dave and went into a dive, landing neatly in front of him. 

“‘Sup,” Dave said, but he was barely paying attention as he glanced over the empty and crumbling streets.

“You said you had a lead?” asked Davesprite. Dave’s anxiousness made him check to see that he still had his sword and knives.

“Yeah, he’s supposed to be at one of the Crocker facilities near the waterfront. I got some explosives just for the occasion,” said Dave, motioning towards the backpack he had on. 

“We better get going.”

“Oh hey, in case we die I thought I better tell you that I told Rose about the contract thing you made with that crow god.”

Davesprite felt his jaw hanging open as he stared at Dave in disbelief.

“You.... told her...”

“Yeahh, she was being really persistent and, well you know how Rose is,” Dave said, not looking the least bit guilty about it.

“I fucking told you to keep that between us! I shouldn’t have even told you about it!”

“Well if you’re mad about that you’ll probably be even angrier that she’s going to look for another god to make a contract with to stop the Condesce,” Dave added off handedly. Davesprite clenched his fists and tried to restrain himself from punching Dave in the face. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid! He’d already done something stupid calling on the Crow God he didn’t want any of the others to go looking! He was turning into some kind of freak bird! Who knew what would happen to him or where it would end or what the fuck would happen when the contract ended. The whole point of coming back to save everyone was to avoid shit like this! 

“Dave... you’re fucking ruining everything.”

“So I’ve heard, are we going or what?”

Davesprite turned without answering and started walking. Dave quickly caught up and took the lead, considering he actually knew where he was going. They walked silently through the crumbling city, most of the people who lived there were dead or ran away after the Condesce came. Grinding his teeth, Davesprite tried to put aside thoughts about what had happened in this city, he didn’t want to remember right now. Right now he had to concentrate if they both weren’t going to get killed today.

Dave led them through the streets until they reached the seemingly empty factory. The water was getting really choppy and the winds picked up. Vaguely, Davesprite wondered if there would be a storm later when Dave turned back towards him.

“All right, he’s supposed to be here. Hopefully that crow god of yours is also the god of luck because we’re going to need some of that shit,” Dave said, smirking a bit, but Davesprite just rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just get on with it,” said Davesprite, and, as if on cue, they both ran across the vacant street to the nearest door of the factory. Dave tried it but unsurprisingly it was locked tight. He leaned down and pulled out his lock picks. After a few minutes of swearing and struggling with the lock, Dave gave it up.

“Well, that’s why I come prepared for this,” Dave said in a hushed voice as he pulled out the explosive and started attaching it to the door. “As soon as this goes off we are gonna have to move fast. They’ll know we’re here or... know someone’s fucking up their shit at least.”

“I’m ready,” Davesprite said simply as Dave nodded and hit a button on the duck-taped bomb. It started beeping and they quickly took cover. They felt rather than saw the explosion, there was no way anyone _hadn’t_ heard it. Davesprite made a break for the door, Dave following close behind him. He shouldered his way through the smoking door and into the factory. They went as quickly as they could, checking every room along the way. Nothing, nothing, nothing, and nothing. It was as empty as an abandoned factory should be, just boxes and trash laying around. 

“Are you sure this lead was trustworthy?” Davesprite hissed at Dave, as they came to another empty room. His whisper seemed way too loud and the whole area seemed way too quiet. Where were the guards looking for them? Was anyone here?

“Yes I’m fucking sure, just because you came from another timeline and swooped in like spiderman to save everyone’s asses, doesn’t mean you’re the boss here, all right? I know what I’m doing,” Dave hissed back, he looked like he was about to turn his sword on Davesprite.

“Okay whoah, this is not the goddamn time for this. This place is emp-ty, nothing. It was a valid fucking question,” Davesprite snapped at him.

“Yes, thank you, we’d all be dead without you. Why did I even think I could lead this mission, let’s start calling you Dave and me Davesprite instead.”

“Okay what the fuck? Did I bring this up? Did you hear anyone bring this subject up because I sure didn’t,” Davesprite asked, his voice getting louder before he took a breath and continued in a loud whisper instead, “I thought we talked about this. I’m not here to be ‘Dave’ I’m here to make sure this goddamn timeline works out. I already told you I won’t be sticking around once everything is settled, what more do you fucking want?”

Whatever Dave was going to say was drowned out by the sudden thudding of what could only be one of the Condesce’s gigantic robots. How the fuck had it gotten so close already? Almost immediately after they could hear the thundering footsteps they’d been waiting for, the sound of people searching for the intruders, aka them.

“We can’t handle a robot and him at the same time,” Davesprite whispered quietly for once. Dave didn’t say anything, just stared at the sword in his shaking hands. 

“Dave...” Davesprite started but a sound like a door slamming open nearby started them both in action. Dave yanked open a door closest to them and they both dived in. They’d come into a large room near one of the outer walls, with huge windows almost reaching to the ceiling and filtering in sunlight.

“Hide!” Dave hissed, fortunately there were quite a few boxes in this room and they were able to get behind some of them and be completely hidden, even if they were standing up. Instead they both crouched behind them, hands on their swords, waiting.

Davesprite could still hear the robot getting closer and closer as well as human feet running around outside their door. For a moment he thought maybe they’d pass by, but it seemed that the Crow God wasn’t a god of luck. The door slammed open and the lights overhead were switched on.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this room, ha ha ha.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._

It felt like it was happening all over again, just hearing his voice. Davesprite was supposed to go to a timeline where he could save _everyone_. Not get there just in time to see him going mad with the Condesce power. Seeing it break him and his mind. Why couldn’t he have saved _him_ too?

“John,” Dave breathed.

Yes, it was John strolling around with a bunch of the Condesce’s bodyguards/babysitters. John they had come to find. John they’d been trying to kidnap these past few months. He was right there, along with a lot of good reasons why they couldn’t nab him.

“Come out, come out, best friend! I saw you on the security cameras, walking around with your double, you’re not getting away this time!” John called out in a singsong voice. Davesprite cringed and then looked over at Dave. He was halfway up, about to run to John. Davesprite quickly grabbed onto Dave’s arm and leg, trying to hold him there. He shook his head, trying to convey to Dave not to do it.

“Oh where oh where have my two friends gone? There used to be only one but now there’s two!” John giggled as he moved further into the room, “Well, whether it’s one or two why don’t you come out. It’s time for a little reunion, wouldn’t you say? Especially since I didn’t get to kill you the last time.”

Somehow Davesprite was managing to keep Dave there, he could feel him shaking under his hands, or was that himself shaking?

“Ha ha, why won’t you come out?” John asked as he passed their hiding spot. Just barely through the boxes Davesprite could see John, not even bothering to look around as he sauntered through, that red circlet still around his head. “Don’t you know how much I’ve been longing to rip your heart out of your body? Do you think there would be a lot of blood? And with two Dave’s just think how much blood that would be, ha ha ha!”

Dave’s fist hit Davesprite’s ear and he let go from the shock of it. He reached again as if to catch hold of Dave but it was already too late. Dave leapt over the boxes and crashed right into John, knocking both of them down. Davesprite jumped up and with a great sweep of his wings, flew into the air over top of the guards that were closing in on John and Dave. Desperately Davesprite slashed at the guards, managing to kill a few before they backed up, deciding to proceed more cautiously. 

“John get a hold of yourself! Get a fucking hold of yourself!” Dave shouted, straddling John and trying to keep the thrashing boy down. “Ow! What the fuck!” Dave yelped as John bit his hand and finally got the upper hand, knocking Dave off. As if on signal, the other guards leaped in and Dave just barely fended one off before he lost his head. Dave faced off with the guards as John went for Davesprite, moving unnaturally fast. He’d been right in front of his face where had he gone?

The answer came quickly as he felt a horrible wrenching feeling at the base of one of his wings. He screamed from the pain and fell to his knees as he felt John’s breath on the back of his neck.

“Now, Dave doesn’t have wings. What are these doing here? I better just rip them off, don’t you think?” asked John as he put the pressure on again, almost making Davesprite black out. 

“Get off!” Davesprite yelled as he agonizingly pulled himself out of John’s hands and spun around to face him. John stood there, head cocked to the side with his hands full of bloody feathers. He smiled and Davesprite tried not to shudder. How could they save John? Even if they did manage to kidnap him, what then? His mind was completely broken, he was going to murder them, smiling. That Crocker tech was meant to be permanent, what if there was nothing to save?

Davesprite blinked hard and then lunged at John, sword aiming for his stomach. John just laughed and danced away from him. He took another swing at him but missed, how did John get so damned fast? Suddenly John was at his side, caressing Davesprite’s cheek, smearing his own blood there. Davesprite stumbled to a halt as John’s laughter echoed off the walls. Was this how he was going to die?

Then something shifted. Davesprite looked up to see Dave opposite of him, John at their center. He quickly looked around to see the rest of the guards dead on the ground. It was just them and John now. 

They both moved at the same time attacking John, his smile seeming a bit strained now. They were relentless, but John’s power still seemed levels above theirs. John knocked Davesprites sword straight out of his hand and as it clattered to the ground he jumped, using his wings for an extra boost, reaching a hand out for John. His laugh was strangled as Davesprite’s hand closed around John’s neck and they both tumbled to the ground.

For a minute, they were frozen like that. John on the ground, looking up at Davesprite whose hands were wrapped around John’s neck, and Dave with his sword still raised. 

“Davesprite stop!” Dave cried and Davesprite realized he really was strangling John. His fingers loosened.

“Ha ha ha, I knew you didn’t have the guts! What are you anyway, Freakshow Dave?” John laughed, his voice hoarse. Davesprite just stared down at him, wishing for anything but this. What kind of fucking shit deal did that Crow God give him, what had he given up for this?

“What’s even in this stomach? Real Dave had guts in there, guts enough to kill me,” John continued, unable to stop his train of thought. “Real Dave” looked down at the two of them, his thoughts unreadable, no maybe he was wishing the same thing.

“Let’s find out, shall we? What’s really in his stomach,” John giggled as he took the sword Davesprite had dropped and shoved it deep into Davesprite’s stomach. Blinding white hot pain. Davesprite screamed as he looked down at the sword sprouting from his body, blood pouring down. He choked on blood, splattering it on John who only laughed and licked at it like it was candy. Slowly he felt himself fall backwards into a pair of arms that held him upright.

“Davesprite! Davesprite!” 

Someone was shouting but Davesprite couldn’t concentrate. He was... dying. How did... he let this happen. What about Jade... Rose... everyone... if he was dead how would he keep them from dying again.

_You will go back, you will repair the harm done._

Why was... the Crow God speaking in his head.

_I will give you what power I can._

It wasn’t enough, I’m dying...

_And you will see this through to the end._

Those words felt like a clock striking midnight. His heart thudded and painfully he opened his eyes.

Dave was still staring down at him, yelling over the wind that seemed to be swirling around them. Davesprite looked down at the sword still in his body. The wound had stopped bleeding, he’d stopped coughing up blood. The pain was still there but he wasn’t dying. 

He _couldn’t_ die.

He would see this through to the end... no matter what happened to his body.

“Davesprite what the fuck is going on? I thought... weren’t you...” Dave stammered, still holding Davesprite up.

“I was dead, but I guess... I can’t until this is all over... Crow God’s orders.”

“Are you fucking kidding me--” but a gust of wind buffeted both of them, drowning the rest of Dave’s words. Davesprite finally looked over to see John in the middle of a cyclone. The winds were just getting stronger and stronger, threatening to tear a part the whole building. His laughter seemed to echo even louder.

Davesprite struggled to get up and Dave helped him as the wind pushed them back. Dave took a step forward as if he was going to walk straight through the wind to John’s side, but the ground shook furiously and forced them back even more. Suddenly a huge red metal thing came crashing through the roof. It was one of the legs of the robots. There would be reinforcements, more powerful than John type of reinforcements.

“Dave we have to go!” Davesprite shouted over the wind. Dave looked back at Davesprite, tears were slipping down his face. He looked back one more time at John before nodding. Another robot leg crashed through the roof, knocking them both over. Davesprite cringed, trying not to black out with pain. He felt Dave drag him back up again and his eyes quickly fell onto the windows blasted out by John’s wind.

“Put your arm around my shoulders and hold on tight!” Davesprite shouted as Dave quickly complied. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the pain he was about to endure, he stretched out his wings and propelled them into the air. Somehow he kept them both aloft despite the shooting pain in his wing and the horror that was his stomach. He shot toward the window, shattering the rest of the glass that had held on.

From behind them a scream dragged on. Davesprite almost turned back, but he concentrated on moving forward as Dave looked behind them.

“DAVE DON’T LEAVE ME TO DIE, DAVEEEE,” John screeched from behind them before he continued laughing, the factory collapsing in on itself.

“JOHN!” Dave screamed back, reaching, but his fingers only closed in on air. Davesprite choked back a sob and kept flying. How could anything be fixed here? Was this some fucking elaborate joke? Not a better timeline but one that was worse, so much worse. 

Davesprite crashed to the ground, unable to fly anymore. The pain was too great. He watched as Dave pushed himself off the concrete and walked over to Davesprite.

“Just... go. I’ve done enough harm to this timeline,” Davesprite whispered, his hands, almost claws now, scratching against the concrete as they balled into fists.

“Shut up for once, why don’t you,” Dave said as he grabbed Davesprite by the back of his shirt and hauled him up. He stumbled before Dave grabbed one of Davesprite’s arms put it across his shoulders, letting Davesprite lean on him.

“Why--?”

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up,” Dave said his voice sounded empty as he started walking, forcing Davesprite to come along, “We’ll just try again, and keep trying again, until everyone’s safe.”

Davesprite didn’t answer, there was no point. They stumbled out of there, leaving the broken building, but no matter how far away they got they could still hear that maddening laughter ringing in their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Originally I wrote this many years ago after I had an extremely vivid dream of some tragic Davesprite. If you can believe it, my dream was actually really close to what ended up getting written. The great part when I was dreaming this was I didn't know who Davesprite and Dave were looking for either until John showed up and I was like "oH DAMN??? PLOT TWIST??" For awhile I considered writing a full series for this, and actually came up with a lot of extra plot stuff but!! that was many years ago when I knew Homestuck better. If anyone does get inspired by this idea i'd love to pass it on, but for now at least I hope you enjoyed reading what I wrote for it.


End file.
